Torn
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Fem Kuroko- In love with two men how will this fare for Kuroko. - Smut- Explicit - lemon
1. Chapter 1

The blue haired girl smiled as she waved goodbye to the taller red haired boy whom she was now saying goodbye to venture home.

'_I had fun. Let's have dinner again soon? K x' _

She smiled as she read the text from the guy she had just left.

She knew it was wrong but the red haired wasn't the only guy she was currently seeing she had recently reconnected with an old friend and they had become close. She knew that her red haired friend wouldn't be very happy if he knew about the other. The feelings she had for both were the same she was falling for both of them but didn't want to pick one.

She had been spending time with both of them and was falling head over heels for them both but she was scared of how this would end. She couldn't date them both. They would hate her. She would lose them both. She couldn't help but feel like this made her a bad person. She couldn't help how she felt.

Looking at the tanned taller man who was currently lounging on her sofa she hadn't expected him to show up but he had. These feelings were running through her head when all she wanted to do was run her hands over his tanned skin.

"hmm, Tetsu?" He asked as he looked up at her

"Daiki-san why are you here?" She responded as her eyes gazed over his body.

He smirked as he walked over to her pulling her hips close to him bringing his lips ever so close. She could a bit of his lip touching hers but they were interrupted. There was a loud knock on the door and Kuroko jumped making Aomine jump backwards to avoid getting head butted in the chin.

"Ill... get ...that.." She stuttered as she blushed and ran to the door.

"Hey." She was greeted by the taller red haired boy who was smiling down at her with his eyes closed slightly.

"Kagami-san?" she stuttered slightly.

"Who is it, tell them to leave!" Aomine stated as he walked up behind her wrapping his arm around her shoulder staring at kagami. "Bakagami?"

"You? What are you doing here?" Kagami replied

"Could ask you the same thing."

"Come in." Kuroko ushered not wanting them to draw attention.

The two taller men started arguing grabbing each other's shirts and sending each other death glares.

The sight of this excited Kuroko she just watched on as the two men she liked were at each other's throats. Punches were thrown and she knew she would have to intervene now. She hadn't listened to a word she had just been staring at their bodies.

Kuroko jumped from the sofa onto Aomine's chest wrapping her legs around him as she pulled Kagami over with her arm placing a rough kiss on his lips before Aomine pulled her away and replaced Kagami's lips with his. This angered Kagami and he pulled Kuroko off the darker boy capturing her lips once more. As the two men fought over holding and kissing Kuroko she let out a soft moan as he body was made to rub against them both and tasting both their lips.

She was currently sandwhiched in-between the both of them. Her back against Aomine her chest against Kagami as they both fought for her lips. Her head fell back, her eyes fluttered closed and her lips left out a soft moan as she enjoyed the friction of their bodies on hers.

The two men looked each other with a smirk on their face as they nodded mischievously at each other before Kagami ran his over her top and Aomine ran his hands up her legs causing her to moan at the feeling. The two continued to fight to capture her lips and touch her clothed body.

Both boys used her body to rub their now swollen bulges against her. The two looked at each other and nodded as they held on to pieces of clothing. Aomine pulled her top off swiftly as Kagami pulled her tights down. A yelp escaped Kuroko's mouth but was quickly silenced by a battle for her mouth. Aomine rubbed himself on her rear as Kagami pushed her against him so he could rub himself against her front. Hands digging into skin as they roamed her almost naked body.

The two were becoming desperate their nails digging in to skin, teeth now grazing the pale skin of the women they both craved. Aomine pushed slightly leading Kagami backwards to the sofa as he pushed a little harder causing him to fall sitting on the sofa with Kuroko sitting on top of him.

Taking off his Tie he tied covering Kuroko's eyes, smirking to Kagami as he unhooked her blue floral bra. Pealing it off slowly before letting her breasts bounce free pulling her by the arms Aomine roughly pulled her to the floor.

Both boys looked at the girl lying on the floor panting a little.

"Give me your tie." Aomine stated bluntly.

Kagami just looked at him questionably before handing it over.

Aomine smiled as he tied her hands together attaching them to the heavy coffee able several inches away from her head.

Kagami began to fondle and suck her breasts as she withered and moaned. Aomine touched her pussy through the thin piece of fabric stopping him from seeing what he wants. Aomine began licking over the cloth and the feeling of her nipples being sucked made Kuroko moan loudly at the sensation.

The silk floral knickers were soon removed but she felt nothing. No one was touching her anymore. She felt something being thrust into her mouth before her face being pulled the opposite way and having another something thrust into her mouth. Her mouth was being violated by two men fighting over her cavern. She felt slight pressure on her chest as she felt her breasts being pushed together and something put in-between. Her mouth was still being violated as she felt her breasts now being violated.

Both men moaned as they began to violate the blue haired girl. Both moaning at how great her body was making them feel, both began to speed up their motions before releasing their loads in her mouth and on her face. Both boys felt throbbing below the belt as cum leaked out of the corner of her mouth and cum running down the side of her face.

Both men just had their member poking out of their trousers, both deciding it wasn't over yet.

Aomine used her own cum which had been seemingly flowing out as they violated her to lubricate his fingers, Kagami did the same.

Aomine began to rub her anus slightly as Kagami began to rub her pussy, both rubbing for a while before a single finger is given entry. The girl squirmed but was unable to move. Soon each had three fingers inside of the girl's holes. Fingers began to thrust quickly inside of her making her moan and squirm at the new sensation.

Pulling their fingers out Kuroko was confused by the loss of sensation and to why she was now being lifted to lay on something. Before she knew what was happening both men thrust inside their chosen hole. Causing Kuroko to yelp at the sudden intrusion, both men waited for her to adjust before they began thrusting slowly inside of her.

Taking a while before the two men began thrusting in sync the two men started to increase their speed and the strength of their thrusts.

Kuroko's moans were heaven to their ears as it spurred them to thrust as hard and as fast as they could. Nails digging deep into skin as they gritted their teeth as they felt Kuroko's holes tighten as she moaned loudly withering as her pussy began to throb as she reached orgasm. This feeling was enough to send both men over the edge as they both realised inside of her within seconds of one another.

Aomine underneath with Kuroko on top and Kagami laying on top trying not to put pressure on Kuroko as his arms were buckling. The three lay for a while panting and moaning.

Both men pulled out causing her to moan slightly. Aomine and Kagami removed them self from her and began to untie her.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Aomine smirked as he picked the withering girl up before taking her to the shower with Kagami in toe who started the shower making sure it was warm before taking off his clothes and getting in. Aomine placed Kuroko on the sink before joining Kagami in the shower. The two men kept their distance while they washed. Kuroko just watched as she saw the two naked bodies of the men she had grown to love. She watched both men lather them self in soap as they washed them self.

Quickly jumping off the sink she joined the two quickly being sandwiched between to two as they used their bodies to lather her up with soap. Whist Aomine turned her to face him kissing her lips roughly, Kagami took this chance to push two fingers inside her rear smirking as she jumped a little. Aomine pushed her to her knees forcing her to take him inside her mouth once more. Kagami pulled up her but so it was in line with his member before pushing it slowly in her stretched rear.

As Kagami began to thrust Aomine thrust in her mouth for a few moments before pushing he body up arched against Kagami before placing his member at the pussy before pushing it in roughly, as they both began to thrust in time as Aomine rested his back on the wall and his chest on Kuroko. The shower was filled with steam, water dripping off bodies as moans filled the room.

Kuroko couldn't take much more her head fell back, her back arched, loud moans escaped her mouth as she pulled both the red haired and dark blue haired mans hair as she reached orgasm causing her pussy to tighten and throb causing Aomine and Kagami to thrust faster and harder enjoying the sensation. Both men gritted their teeth trying to last longer than the other and trying to enjoy the feeling of her body for a little longer. Both men couldn't hold it and released inside of her with loud moans teeth and nails tearing skin.

Both men pulled out letting Kuroko slide down the wall as they both looked at her flushed exhausted face as they watched their cum leak out of both holes finding its way to the drain. The two took it upon themselves to clean her up as she had passed out. The two began to wash her body a little rougher then they should.

Drying her up they lay her on the bed.

"Oh..." Kagami stated shocked

"Eh?" Aomine question as he looked where Kagami was looking, he was looking at Kuroko "Shit!"

The two men looked on at the girl they both loved with bruises forming all over her body. There was torn skin in the shape of finger nails and teeth, swollen lips, swollen pussy and swollen rear with nail punctures on her bum.

"Oh god." Kagami stated as he covered his mouth his hand closing his eyes lowering his head.

"It's done now. Nothing we can do. We can make it up to her." Aomine stated as he patted Kagami's shoulder as he lay down next to her pulling the covers over them. Kagami joined them laying on Kuroko's free side as he lay an arm over her small body avoiding where Aomine had just placed his.

"I love you both." Kuroko slurred as she fell asleep touching both men's arms.

"I Love you too!" Both men said at the same time too tired to argue about who's she was they both knew she now belong to both of them and they were ok with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko had no idea how this relationship had even started. She was scared after having sex with the both of them that they would leave her angry that she liked them both. Somehow this relationship happened and all three seemed to be spending nearly all of their free time together.

The three had continued to have sex regularly and the boys seemed happy but Kuroko couldn't put her finger on what had been bothering her.

Sitting against the wall in the gym after practise she put her head on her pulled up knees hugging them to her chest.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked softly as he bent down in front of her. The girl didn't look up causing the taller boy to worry. "Kuroko?" No answer Kagami slide down beside her pulling her into his chest a little rougher then he should have.

"Are you just with me for sex?" Kuroko asked as she looked up at the boy.

Kagami laughed which annoyed Kuroko making her furrow her brows "Of course not. Sex is a bonus but not why I am with you." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled close to him smiling to herself as she took in his familiar sent.

"Come on." Kagami stated as he stood up pulling Kuroko up with him.

Kuroko protested but was pulled along by the hand by Kagami. They ended up at a beautiful park eating candy floss and laughing as they walked around hand in hand. Kagami began taking photos of her being cute and of the two of them together.

"Kagami?" Kuroko stated

"Yeah?" Kagami asked smiling down at the smaller girl as she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest.

"Thank you."

Kagami pushed her off him slightly as he picked her up slightly letting her legs wrap around him before resting her on his front wrapping his arms around her holding her steady before kissing her softly. Smiling into the kiss as her hands touched the sides of his face.

The two were interrupted by a loud cough which seemed not to stop. Kagami annoyed turned to see who was coughing to see Aomine. He couldn't help but smirk slowly putting Kuroko down as she looked over to be met by Aomine's gaze.

"Daiki..." She stuttered as she looked up at him "Wait!" she yelled as he waved his hand and began walking away.

Kuroko went to follow but was stopped by Kagami holding her hand. She looked at him with a weak smile and said "I have to go after him." Kagami softened his grip letting her slide her hand away from his. Kuroko could see by the look on his face he didn't like this but before he could protest Kuroko was gone.

Kuroko stood looking up at the taller man as he stared down at her before moving to the side letting her venture into the apartment. "Why are you here?" he asked as he walked past her further into the apartment not looking back at the girl who was trying to catch his eye.

"I care about you." Kuroko smiled but Aomine didn't bother looking back as he sat in front of the TV. "Are you jealous I had a date with Kagami?"

"I don't care." Aomine stated bluntly

"Then what is it?"

"I don't understand. Why did you go on a date with him and not me? It's bad enough he gets to see you all day everyday and now you're going on dates! Where does this leave me?" He shouted angrily as he turned to her.

She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck resting her head on his back. "I would do anything to see you more you know that. We just had a date that's what couples do"

"Are we not a couple? Or is it just about sex to you?"

"You know I love you!" Kuroko whispered as she began to tear up scared where this was going.

"But you also love him." Aomine sighed "I'm fine with you both going dates but what about me."

"Let's go on a date?" Kuroko beamed as put her head next to his

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

The two ended up at small cafe and had cake, talked, laughed and then Aomine walked her home leaving her at the door with a kiss.

A few weeks had passed and Kuroko spent her time with both men going out for dinner and to the movies. The looks she got holding both men's hands was priceless. Kagami and Aomine had started to realise that this relationship was odd but they both loved Kuroko and if sharing her meant being with her then that's what they would do.

The three had just come back from the movies and dinner and were currently at Kagami's place where they all seemed to spend most their time at. The two men were laying on the floor playing video games with Kuroko in-between them laying on her back reading.

"Mmmm." A soft moan escaped Kuroko's lips as her hand crept down south rubbing her groin slightly. After touching herself through clothes she slides her hand under the current barrier and began to rub her clit softly moaning as she did so. The two men turned slowly to their lover touching herself in-between them.

"Thats naughty!" Aomine stated with a smirk

"All you had to say is you were horny!" Kagami smirked as they both got to their feet picking up one of kuroko's each pulling her roughly down the hall to the bed room. Throwing her on the bed and quite literally ripping her clothes off her before covering her eyes with his t-shirt he had now tied over her eye now using Kagami's now disregarded top to tie her hands in front of her. Aomine pulled the naked girl on top of him so her back was on his chest before roughly pushing himself inside of her roughly. Aomine smirked as he held up two fingers to Kagami who smirked in response as he positioned himself over Aomine's legs a knee located in-between. He positioned his member at Kuroko's already full pussy before pushing it in slowly causing her to scream making Aomine cover her mouth with his hand as she slowly adjusted tears stinging her eyes.

The two waited for her to become some what comfortable and began to thrust into her hard relishing at the new sensation. Aomine gripped her arm as he thrust into her with great pleasure. Kagami griped her shoulder as he continued to slam into her.

Moans escaped the girl's mouth as her mouth was set free by Aomine.

Grunts, moans and the slamming of skin could be heard throughout the room as Kuroko was being ponded by the taller men. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting close. The two men slowed down making her squirm. They continued to go slow making her buck her hips onto of them as they went agonisingly slow. Kuroko used them bucking on to them hard and fast as she finial met climax and moaned loudly.

Without warning the two men started to thrust harder and faster as they gripped her limbs tightly as they began to feel themselves reaching climax trying to hold out as long as possible moans escaped their mouths as the girl they were sharing was moaning and squirming as they pounded her now sensitive pussy.

With a loud moan both men came releasing themselves inside of her. Kuroko could feel both their penis's pulsing inside her as they released inside of her pulling out both men looked to see their mixed cum leaking out of her finding its way to the bed sheets which Kuroko was now lying on. The liquid seemed never ending as it began to make a puddle beneath the blue haired girl as she withered moaning slightly as her legs rubbed together slightly.

The two men lay besides her untying her as she began to fall asleep like she usually did after rough sex which was pretty much all the time. The three had a great sex life. Even though Kuroko would often have sex with them on their own if the three of them were together they would always have sex together.

Kuroko looked in the mirror after emptying the contents of her stomach yet again that morning, splashing her face with water she had no idea why she was currently unable to hold any food down. Catching a side view in the mirror looking at her bruised body from the side '_How can I be bloated I cant keep food...'_ she trailed off as she ran down the hall naked trying to find her diary. Opening it she went on search for when she last had a period. _'T...T...T...en'_ She stuttered as she recounted the dates.

Thinking back Kuroko didn't know how this had happened if she really was how did it happen they were always careful. The only time they weren't was their first time together and they had talked about it and she began taking the pill. So they stopped using condoms and on her breaks they used condoms or didn't have sex. Kuroko hit herself as she remembered the time when they were both in her pussy for the first time she hadn't taken her pill in a few days.

She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach drawing circles as she looked in the mirror. Unaware she was smiling with teary eyes. She knew she would have to get a test to confirm it but by the looks of the dates in her diary it seemed official.

AN- May continue if people want more.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Kuroko had peed on that stick. A week since she saw the result. A week since she found out she was pregnant. She had yet to tell Aomine and Kagami, fearing what they would do or say. Fearing she would lose them both. The three hadn't had sex since the day she found out. She had kept her distance no knowing what to do.

Pushing her lovers away when they came onto her and ignoring the both of them and skipping basketball practice. The two had began to get worried about their shared lover.

"Bakagami!" Aomine stated as he walked onto the court as Serin practiced

"what?" Kagami asked confused

"We need to talk." He answered as he waved the red head over.

"what is it?" Kagami asked as he followed Aomine into the hall with his team mates burning holes in his back.

"Kuroko."

"She says shes fine."

"Well shes not."

"I know."

"Lets go to hers and try to get it out of her?"

"Yeah lets go."

The two made their way to their lovers house.

Despite not letting her lovers touch her she wanted nothing more than for them to do so but the fear of them seeing her belly or even hurting this thing inside of her scared her.

Getting out of the shower her long hair sticking to her body, her hand grazing her breasts as a moan escaped her lips. Gliding her fingers over her nipple sent shivers down her spine as she slide down the wall pulling her knees up as she began to fondle her breasts moaning quietly at the sudden sensitivity. While one hand fondled her breast her over hand ventured south ever so slowly. Kuroko closed her eyes and bit her lip as she reached her pussy.

Un aware to Kuroko her lovers had used the key that she had left at Kagami's just last night. Venturing upstairs the two boys were shocked by moans until they reached her on suit seeing her with water dripping down her body as she slid down the wall clutching her breasts. The two watched as she continued to moan and touch herself.

Kuroko's finger slid inside as she began to move it in an out slowly moaning as she did so after increasing speed she added another opening her legs a little more she removed her fingers. Using the natural lubricant she had just made she began to rub her clit as her hand found its way to her her mouth as she bit her lip and the end of a few fingers as her head fell to the side a little and she started falling further down the wall as she increased speed. Moaning loudly as her back started to arch slightly and her eyes began to flutter open and shut as her hips seemed to move forward by themselves. She continued to rub as she increased speed "yeah, yeah" She stuttered as she could feel herself getting close. "Y...Y...Yesss!" She screamed as she reached orgasm thrusting her hips upwards as she gradually stopped rubbing her now throbbing clit letting her hands now fall to the side as she panted.

Without warning Aomine and Kagami feel through the door they had been hiding behind watching the show. Kuroko looked on in shock as she tried to find something to cover her body with but couldn't seem to move and just stared as the two tried to clamber to their feet. Kuroko quickly got to hers turning her back to her lovers as she searched for a towel wrapping it around her as she continued avoiding them like the plague.

"Kuroko!" Aomine yelled startling her making her finally look.

She had been unaware they had both been talking to her.

"We are really worried. Please tell us what's the matter!" Kagami said loudly

She stared blankly at her two lovers as they stood close to each other with concern written all over their face. As she dashed for the door Aomine grabbed her holding her roughly around the waist.

Kuroko screamed and begged him to let go causing Aomine to drop her in shock due to her outburst. She was now sitting on the floor her legs sprawled out and her body arched forward her arms hugging her waist. The two men looked on in shock not knowing what to do. Aomine picked her up softly and slowly carrying her bridal style as he walked her into her room resting her on the bed.

Laying her down her two lovers lay next to her holding her close to both their bodies not saying anything just holding her and stroking her white skin softly.

"I'm pregnant!" Kuroko whispered as she hid her face with her hands tears falling.

"Preg..." Aomine stated before trailing off

"Nant!" Kagami stated finishing Aomine's sentence in shock.

"We...Care...full..." Aomine stuttered as he sat up with Kagami mirroring him nodding.

"There's been a few times when we weren't." Kuroko whispered as she hugged her legs to her chest not moving at all.

"Both?" Kagami asked still looking shocked.

"Yes."

"So it could be either of ours?"

Kuroko nodded in response.

The three of them sat taking in the fact they were pregnant.

Without warning Aomine picked her up swinging her round in the air smiling from ear to ear, standing next to the now standing up Kagami as he placed her in-between them as they both hugged her.

"Were having a baby!" Aomine and Kagami grinned

Kuroko was unable to move or speak in shock. They seem to be taking it so well and seem happy about it. The two just hugged her smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami and Aomine ban Kuroko from playing basket ball a month or so after finding out saying it was too dangerous. Although Kuroko didn't want to quite basketball she cared about this life more than basketball. She was glad that the season had come to an end and she hadn't missed any major games.

The three lovers had now moved into Kagami's apartment making it their own.

Kagami lay with his arm over his pregnant lover's chest as his head rest on her shoulder dribbling slightly. Aomine was propped up on his elbow as he pulled his basketball top up which was currently being worn as pyjamas by his pregnant lover, he rested his hand on the bump which had been getting bigger as of late. Rubbing it softly he smiled as he watched the bump intensively.

The two men sat watching TV as Kuroko began preparing dinner when her phone rang, picking it up she raised her eye brow as she listened to the person on the other end. "I understand. I'll be there in a few moments, thank you." She whispered as she hung up. Leaving the stuff on the side she walked to her lovers explaining she had just gotten a call and they had to be somewhere.

Walking down the street the three got very weird looks from passersby as they held hands. Kuroko held their hands tightly as she walked looking at the floor.

"It's going to be ok!" Aomine stated

"But I haven't felt it move. What if..." Kuroko was cut off by Kagami

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?"

Kuroko laughed as she snuggled to his side slightly.

They sat in the waiting room waiting to be called in kuroko never letting go of their hands. Kuroko hadn't even heard her name called as Aomine and Kagami pulled her up.

"Please don't look so scare, have a seat" the man motioned "Looking at your last scan I noticed this" Kuroko an co didn't know what they were supposed to be looking at. "It may be a cysts but I would like to give you another ultrasound scan to get a better look and see where we go from there."

Kuroko nodded sheepishly she lay on the table as cold gel was placed on her stomach.

"Hmmm." The man stated as he looked at the screen before turning it to the lovers "It's not a cyst, it's another baby!"

"Twins?" Aomine asked not quite believing what he had just heard

"Appears that in the other scans the second was hiding behind the first making it hard for us to get a look at him."

"Him?" Kuroko asked

"Sorry if you wanted a suprise." The doctor stated as he rubbed his head

"The first?" Kuroko asked

"Also a boy." He answered as he handed her paper towel to wipe the gel off her belly.

"Thank you Doctor!" Kuroko bowed as she left the doctor's office with her lovers and began walking home.

...

AN- Sorry for short chapter. Hardly been sleeping and done three 13 hour shifts in a row knackered. Will update as soon as I can. Will be adding some more explicit chapters in also.

Thanks for reading. (: thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews defiantly makes me want to keep writing for you guys, you're the best (:


End file.
